Limonade
Limonade (Kreyòl: Limonad, English: Lemonade) is a commune of the Northern Department of Haiti, located on the Atlantic coast of Haiti. It is part of Cap-Haïtien's metropolitan area and one of it's immediate eastern suburbs. The population was 55,145 at the 2015 census, making it the fifth-largest city in the Northern Department. Together with Cap-Haïtien and Quartier-Morin, it forms the Cap-Haïtien Arrondissement. University Roi Henri Christophe - Limonade, Haiti Limonade is a central part of the Marihaboux Plain, a lush terrain for agriculture, on a road between Cap-Haïtien and Ouanaminthe. This area is important for its geology and landforms; goats graze in fields, children ride burros and farmers in boots and straw hats contribute to picturesque moments of banana trees and corn stalks. About Limonade is nowadays a city very animated by its economy and qualified human resources, a university town that maintains its historic character. Proximity to the U.S. gives the region competitive advantages over companies in the export industry. Around 70,000 people inhabit the remotely placed Limonade. Roucou, Basse Plaine and Bois de Lance are the three neighboring settlements within its boundaries. History Limonade, the "University Town", was formerly called Puerto Real. The city was founded in 1676 and raised to the rank of commune in 1864. The first Christmas was celebrated in 1492 by Christopher Columbus and his crew. At Bord de Mer the great explorer he had docked his ship on the land he conquered near Limonade. • On December 24, 1492, during the first voyage of Christopher Columbus, his flagship, the Santa María, sank off the locality of Bord de Mer. Thanks to the men of the tribe of the cacique of Marién, Guacanagarix, which Columbus had met with two days before, the bulk of the cargo was landed on the mainland. Unable to take all the men of his crew on the two ships which remained to him, the navigator then made the decision to implant the first permanent European establishment of the American continent, named Navidad, located on the site of the village of En Bas Saline. Of the 39 men left in a small fort built with the wood of the failed ship, none survived before the return of Columbus next year. The brutality and greed of the new settlers led the Taíno Indians to slaughter them for revenge. • Excavations, carried out since 1979 by American archaeologists, made it possible to confirm the presence of the Spanish colonists on the site of the village of En Bas Saline. The Spaniards named this place "Puebla Limon" because of the presence of many lemon trees. • Around 1670, the Governor General of Santo Domingo, Bertrand d'Ogeron de La Bouere, had a royal ordinance executed, ordering the construction of the Cape and Limonade district. • In 1676, the town of Limonade, built by Bertrand d'Ogeron de La Bouëre, received its inhabitants. • On January 21, 1691, Limonade was the scene of an major clash between the French and the Spanish. In retaliation for the attack and destruction of Santiago (Saint-Yague, in the eastern part of the island) in June 1690, three thousand Spaniards attacked the French. The battle made more than 300 victims among the French, including Pierre-Paul Tarin de Cussy and Francois Depardieu de Franquesnay (Family Pardieu) both former governors of the island of Tortue. • After the Treaty of Ryswick in 1697, by which Spain recognized the occupation by France of the western part of Santo Domingo, Limonade started to develop rapidly: The sugar industry began multiplying at the same time as the start of the slave trade. • In 1714, Charles Fournier de la Chapelle a well known French judge was born in Limonade. Geography The town of Limonade has three communal sections and a district. It is either interior or coastal depending on where you are. The dominant relief of the town is the plains and its climate is normal. Its inhabitants bear the name of Limonadien. The town center has an area of 1.7 Km2 (about 1 square mile) and a density was 12,001 inhabitants / km2 (about 20,281 per square mile). Demography , Haiti]] Neighborhoods metro area]] Economy In terms of economic and financial infrastructure, the town has seen a recent in increase in Qualified Human Resources; More than 150 specialists in land use, environment, urban planning and municipal services since the end of 2016. In terms of economic activity, trade and agriculture come first. Commercial establishments in the town of Limonade consist of warehouses, shops, building materials and a food provisioning center. Two pharmacies, four photocopying services and a hairdressing salon were counted in the municipality. Infrastructure Education The King Henri Christophe University is a new campus of the State University of Haiti in the agglomeration of Cap-Haïtien. An inauguration was held on January 12, 2012 in the town, after more than 17 months of work (first stone laid on July 31, 2010). Funded by the Dominican Republic, it hosts 10,000 students in what is considered Haiti's most modern university infrastructure. It is composed of several three-story buildings comprising: 72 classrooms for 30 students each, a library, meeting rooms, computer labs, accountants, scientists, as well as academic, administrative and recreational facilities . The Ministry of National Education of Youth and Sports is represented in the municipality by a school district office. The school district brought together eight primary public schools, several private and one congregational. At secondary level, there are four schools, one public and three private, in addition to a vocational school. At the time of the survey, there were no kindergarten nor high school in the commune. Health In terms of health, the Ministry of Public Health and Population is not represented in the municipality of Limonade. On the other hand, medical teams of certified matrons, doctors and a laboratory technician provide the sanitary service in the municipality of Limonade. Utilities The city now hosts the largest waste treatment site in Haiti, located in Mouchinette, a small town in the east of the city Culture Religion Sixteen churches were counted in the commune. The Pentecostal churches reveal themselves to be more numerous (38%). Utilities The commune has a river, five springs, five public fountains, and over 200 wells. In terms of electricity and communication, only the city center is electrified. Communication At the time of the inventory a project was underway to provide the commune with a telephone office. There is no postal service, no radio station, no newspaper / magazine, no television station. Leisure As for Culture and Leisure, the town does not have a library, museum, theater nor movie theater. The sports practiced are: football (soccer), volleyball and basketball, but the absence of formal (specific) places to practice is very well known. Regarding the monuments and sites, they are of three types: colonial, historical and natural. People related to the city The men of letters Michel Paul Guy of Chabanon, of the French Academy, and his brother Charles-Antoine Chabanon of Maugris were born in Limonade where their father owned a farm. References Limonade, Haiti https://fr.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Limonade_(Ha%C3%AFti) Geopostcodes http://www.geopostcodes.com/Limonade =History= Francois Capois, the well known hero of the Revolution in Haiti, was murdered in Limonade in 1806. He was a popular hero of the rebellion against slaves in Haiti. Historic community of this place is honored via a website maintained by a noted NGO named Sonje Ayiti. ]] ]] =Economy= =Festivals= Between July 25 and July 26, Saint Anne's festival is celebrated. Lh3.jpg|Université - Limonade, Haiti Lh5.jpg|Hustlin - Limonade, Haiti Sustainable sanitation compost facility.jpg|Sustainable sanitation compost facility - Limonade, ND, Haiti Lh8.jpg|Limonade, Haiti CASA.jpg|Church of Saint-Anne - Limonade, Haiti Lh11.jpg|Bus in Limonade, Haiti Layhill Community Church-.png|Layhill Community - Limonade, ND, Haiti Lh4.jpg Michael Vedrine Category:Cap-Haïtien Arrondissement